


The Blind Date

by Lady_Devinity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North Italy, Germany, France and Hungary set South Italy and Prussia up on a blind date. Prumano with fem!Romano</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

**The Blind Date**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

Prussia needed a girlfriend.

It was a thought shared by most of his friends and family as they were tired of dealing with Prussia's constant aggravations. He had only gotten worse over the years as nothing held his attention for very long. When he interrupted Austria and Hungary's romantic dinner, scared off three of France's potential conquests and inserted himself in-between Italy and Germany on the couch during their movie date, it was decided. Hungary, France and Germany were going to get Prussia a girlfriend so he'd know what it was like to have someone ruin his romantic endeavours.

Only Spain didn't approve of this plan, knowing that he had a pretty daughter who was single.

**XxX**

Romana needed a boyfriend.

The petite, brown haired nation had a foul mouth and she was highly passive aggressive. Everyone knew that she was really a meek little thing that wore a false bravo the way some people wore a winter coat. Romana's younger twin, the northern half of Italy, knew that a boyfriend would make Romana feel safe and loved, giving her the chance to behave like the proper lady Italy knew she was. After all, Italy always felt safe when Germany was with her.

Only Spain didn't approve of this plan, knowing that he had an obnoxious best friend who was single.

**XxX**

It was a month before Italy and Germany realised that the solution to their own problems were each other's problems. Thus, Romana could become Prussia's girlfriend and Prussia could be Romana's boyfriend. France and Hungary rejoiced upon hearing the news and Austria played an upbeat love song on his piano. Spain was not amused. So when it came time to arrange the blind date, Italy cooked while Germany cleaned and Hungary and France locked Spain up in the basement. All this occurred at Spain's house as it was the only place that both Prussia and Romana could go without feelings of suspicion rising up in their minds.

When Prussia and Romana walked into Spain's sitting room, they found each other, a small table and two chairs, a bottle of red wine and a homemade pizza. Music drifted in from somewhere on the property, creating a soothing romantic atmosphere. Romana saw a note and picked it up. She read the note aloud, saying, "Lovina, meet Gilbert. Gilbert, meet Lovina. We've prepared this evening so that the two of you can have a romantic date and fall in love!"

Romana blinked. "Why would I want to go on a date with some weird albino and his pet chicken?"

Gilbird chirped indignantly. Prussia ignored the insults and sat down. He picked up a slice of pizza and waved it at Romana. "You really gonna turn down free food?"

The female nation was about to point out the dangers of eating food that could have been prepared by serial killers when she realized that she recognized the bottle of red wine. It was one of Italy's and thus Romana knew her sister had prepared the meal. Romana sighed and sat down.

"Judging by your accent, you're another potato bastard. Are you human?" Romana asked.

"Me? Nah. I'm too awesome for that." Prussia said. "I'm the totally amazing Prussia."

"Um, weren't you dissolved?"

"Insignificant detail!" Prussia yelled. "You have nice boobs."

"Thank you. Want to touch them?" Romana asked, blushing slightly. When Prussia eagerly said yes and reached across the table, Romana turned vicious and stabbed his hand with a fork.

"And don't you bleed over my sister's pizza, bastard!" Romana yelled.

"You're almost as bad as Elizaveta." Prussia groaned.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Prussia was used to being stabbed with utensils. He simply wrapped his hand in his napkin and continued on with eating his dinner. Romana was actually impressed. They started talking about different battles Prussia had been in over the centuries and Romana talked about her days as a young girl during the time the mafia was beginning to form. They both shared stories of bloody fights due to the emergence of Christianity: its days of being the prosecuted and the prosecuter.

And, of course, both knew what it was like to have an overachieving younger sibling. Romana loved Prussia a little for that. Prussia liked that Romana could still be tough despite being an obviously delicate and bashful person.

So when Prussia finally kissed her, Romana let him. She might even have let him cop a feel but he didn't try. They were about to try for a second kiss when Spain burst into the room with Germany, Hungary, France and Italy trying to hold him back.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Spain yelled.

Meanwhile, outside in the backyard, Austria sat at his piano and ceased playing. He wondered how Hungary got him into these messes. Then he started to plan the music for Prussia and Romana's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for PiWrite, my 500th reviewer on fanfiction.net


End file.
